


If I Just Breathe

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ‘Breathe’ by Michelle Branch.

* * *

He’d been driving for over an hour now in the torrential downpour because of her and he was not happy.

* * *

_“Where’s Buffy? Does she always hunt this often?”_

_“It’s a dangerous world out there Deano,” the brunette Slayer said glancing over at him. A smirk settled on her face seeing him standing there, hands in his jeans pockets as he rocked ever so slightly on the balls of his feet. “Besides, you’re here and apparently you drive her crazy.”_

_A hand clamped over her mouth and Dean followed the arm to Dawn. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it again without making a sound. A dark look fell over Dean’s eyes and he turned around and walked out the door. Dawn turned to Faith and punched her in the shoulder._

_“You made him think she doesn’t like him!”_

_Faith shrugged and watched the Impala pull quickly out of the driveway. “They’ll sort it out little Sis, they just needed a push.”_

* * *

“I drive her crazy?” Dean said out loud and his hand slammed down hard on the steering wheel. “Damn it Sammy!”

He wished they’d never come. Sam said he’d found other Hunters, of sorts, and he’d been talking to one woman for months. She’d mentioned an apocalypse and of course they’d come running. But that had been two weeks and five days ago. Two weeks and five days of watching one particular Slayer walking around like she was in charge. At first she’d been everywhere but over the last week it seemed that every time he walked into a room, she’d just walked out and she was constantly ‘patrolling’. Now he knew why.

And he’d been driving her crazy? She’d been driving him crazy! Of course, he hadn’t been doing the avoiding but it seemed like they couldn’t agree on a single thing. They fought constantly and more than one person had called them both stubborn. Everything would have been fine if they just hadn’t come. Everything would have been fine if he hadn’t fallen in love with the damn Slayer.

Dean slammed a fist against the steering wheel again and let out a frustrated sigh. His phone rang and he reluctantly picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“Dean?”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he heard her familiar voice, a voice that he heard even in his dreams though it was in a completely different context. She sounded confused and, dare he say it, worried. He was about to address it when the wiper blades screeched and he remembered why he was driving in the middle of the night in the first place.

“Buffy,” he said gruffly.

She was silent for a moment. “Sam is worried; he said you just took off. Are you okay?”

“Just fine, Princess.”

She sucked in a sharp breath at his abrupt response. “He wants to know if you’re planning on coming back.”

“Well Princess, that completely depends on you. Apparently I’m driving you crazy and considering you’re the Slayer and all, it’s probably best I don’t distract you.”

Dean could have sworn he heard her glare from his end of the phone. An almost invisible neon sign flashed from behind shrubbery and Dean pulled into the carpark. He parked away from the pub doors; he didn’t want some drunk scratching up his baby after all.

“Just come back.”

Dean snorted. “Give me one good reason. I mean, it’s great our sibs are getting along so well but we can’t seem to be in the same room for five minutes without being at each other’s throats. We can’t afford to be fighting our own Buffy, even you know that.” He sighed. “Just give me one good reason.”

He knew that this was the moment when he found out whether or not he had a shot in hell and he knew that she knew what he was asking. She paused and he had his answer. He hung up the phone; let Sammy come to him if he wanted a ride out of town.

Dean took a deep breath and glanced at the motel across the road. At least he wouldn’t have to walk far. He started the Impala and drove it into the motel carpark. He got a room and tried to ignore the clerk who thought he was just some guy who got kicked out of home. His duffle bag was still at the school but he entered his room anyway and hopped straight into the shower. He let the hot water soothe some of his tense muscles and he let out an angry groan as the events replayed in his head and his fist slammed against the tiled wall.

He knew he’d had to ask. He was going crazy not saying anything. It had taken him a while to even admit he was attracted to her as he watched her every move. The way her eyelashes fluttered whenever she got frustrated about something or how she’d nervously lick her lips. Maybe not attracted to her cause any guy with eye could see she was gorgeous but to admit that she would mean more than a one night stand. And then there were times she’d look at him and he could have sworn she was really _looking_ at him. Those were the times when he thought he might just stand a chance but the moment would pass and she would return to whatever she was doing before leaving him wondering whether or not he’d just imagined the whole thing.

Okay, so not only had he childishly taken off but he’d made a fool out of himself with the damn superhero of the underworld. He wasn’t going to spend anymore time waiting for something that would never happen. He quickly dressed and made sure his keys were in his pockets. He was going to have a drink, and then another, until he forgot all about her. Dean opened the bathroom door and stopped abruptly as he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. He frowned as he looked back in the bathroom before turning his eyes back upon her. He was sure he hadn’t fallen asleep in there.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy looked down at her hands and he walked past her trying to look as nonchalant as possible. “In fact, how did you even know where I was?”

Buffy shrugged and looked up at him, her green eyes drawing him in slowly. “Got Willow to teleport me.” She looked around the room. “I don’t actually know where we are.”

“What are you doing here Buffy?”

“Sam’s really worried about you.”

“Well, you’ve seen for yourself; I’m fine.”

Dean glanced at the door and then back at her and she stood angrily. “I’m not going anywhere!”

Dean shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said as he pulled his jacket on. “But I’m going out for a few drinks.”

“What the hell is your problem?” she yelled.

“Me? Why the hell is it my fault? I’m trying to do you a favour! You’ll have one less thorn in your side to worry about so you should be thanking me.”

“Don’t be a jerk!”

“Why not? I seem to be really good at it!” Buffy glared and Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “Look,” he said more calmly, “there’s a whole bunch of demons out there just waiting to get their hands on us. You and I fighting is only going to make matters worse so I’m leaving before one of us gets killed. If he wants to come with me then that’s fine but if he wants to stay with Dawn, he can. I’m not gonna drag him off.”

“Dean, please stay,” she asked softly.

“Why?” His frustration faded as he looked at her sorrow filled eyes.

“Someone once left because I couldn’t ask him to stay and I don’t wanna make that mistake again. If you still want to go, I won’t stop you but I wanted to give you the option.”

His eyes searched hers and he could see nothing but truth in them. Was she really asking him what he thought she was? He glanced back at the bathroom just in case he had fallen asleep and it was all a dream. No, he was standing there and she was still looking up at him. Did she even realise that he’d been waiting for this exact moment? He knew he could stand there and analyse everything, playback and study every nuance until it fit perfectly in his mind but he may not get this moment again.

He took a step forward and she just continued o look at him. He took one more step until he was standing right in front of her, the smell of her shampoo and perfume mixing to create a scent that he knew all to well but hadn’t been this close to before.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she leaned softly into it, her eyes closing. His eyes softened and he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
